Nightmares
by ElementalMageSam
Summary: Nightsmares haunt natsu but he has a solution to his problem. Will he be able to escape his own mind and find comfort in the only person he can? Or will he be trapped in the void?


**Nightmares**

Seeing that pitch black sword shoot out of Future Rouge's hand, made everything turn in slow motion. Watching it fly towards her, made every fear in natsu's body heighten. Reaching out to grab it and watching his fingers glide through the shadowy magic made his stomach sink.

Looking back to see the Shadow sword go straight through future Lucy. Seeing her blood splatter and watching her fall to the floor. Watching as she takes her last breath and goes limp. He feels that white hot anger start to boil inside him, until a flash of light appears. He closes his eyes from the bright light but reopens them moments later to find himself in a dark room.

The room is stone on all the walls with rubble laying all around him. As he looks around he starts to remember the room. Looking over by one of the crumbled walls he see Lucy. His Lucy. Laying in a puddle of her own blood. He rushes over and cradles her head in his hands, seeing blood all over her face. He notices that her body is cold and unmoving but gives her a little shake.

"Lucy..." he says with a shaky breath. He feels his heart rate start to pick up as he gives her another shake. "Lucy! Why are you so still?! Lucy! Lucy!"

He stops shaking her after she gives no response and watches as her lifeless head rolls to the side.

He feels something shoot through his vain's, something he can't describe. His heart hammers against his rib cage, as hot tears roll down his dirt stained face. He feels his body heat start to rise as he stares at his lifeless partner. He feels the wall on his demonic flames crumble as he snaps.

"I can't stop now!" He screams knowing that no one can stop him. No one can put out his demonic flames. He knows that the only person that's ever been able to stop him from doing something he knows he will regret, is gone.

Images of Lucy laying lifeless on the ground flashes in his mind until he bolts up in his hammock, panting fast with his face soaked from tears.

With his heart hammering in his chest he looks around to see he's in his cottage. He slowly calms his heart and ragged breathing. "It was just another nightmare..."

Natsu gets up out of his hammock and wipes his face. He remembers that happy went with Wendy and Carla on a job in the next town over and realizes that he's all alone. He hates to be alone ever since Igneel left him alone all those years ago, but there's only one person he wants to see and feel comfort from.

He gets his sandals on and walks out the cottage, heading towards the only person that can settle his nerves and help him feel at peace again.

——

Lucy had just snuggled down from a night on working on her novel and was slowly dozing off when she heard a knock from her window. Fluttering her eyes open she hears it again. She lifts her head up to see natsu crawling through the window and shutting it.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" She says in a dull tone looking up at him. "It's like one in the morning"

Natsu says nothing and kicks off his sandals. He walks over to the bed and looks at Lucy.

"N...natsu?.." Lucy says looking up at him. His face is covered by his bangs and she watches as he unravels his scarf and puts it on her side table.

"Lucy.." he says quietly and looks up to meet her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy can see the hurt and turmoil in his puffy red eyes. "Natsu, you've been crying. What's wrong?" She asks with care and patience.

Natsu crawls over her onto the bed and gets under the covers. He gets comfortable and drags Lucy over to him, wrapping his arms around her and tangling their legs.

Lucy lets him pull her to him and says nothing. She can feel his abnormal body heat and his heart beat. His campfire sent surrounds her and puts her in comfort. She snuggles into his neck as she feels him tighten his grip on her and his chest start to shake.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know that you were still here." He says in a shaky voice with tears in his eyes as he remembers his nightmares.

She looks up to see his tears escape and soak into the pillow. "I'm still here natsu, what happened?" She asks quietly.

"I...I had a nightmare.." he stutters and rubs his eyes

Lucy stares up at him and scans his face. She reaches up and puts her hands on natsu's cheeks, tilting his head down so she can look at him. She stares into his dark eyes and wipes his tears with her thumbs. She gives him a small warm smile.

"Do you want to talk about it or let it go?" Lucy asks as she rubs small circles with her thumbs on his cheeks.

"I...I watched you die. Twice. And I couldn't do anything about it. I...I couldn't save you. I watch as you bled and cried and you were limp in my arms. I saw your blood on my hands and y...you wouldn't wake up. It was all my fault. If I were stronger then maybe I could of-" he was cut off by Lucy's soft lips on his. His eyes went wide but a second later they closed as he returned the kiss.

They pulled apart and opened their eyes, looking at each other. Lucy had a smile on her face as she looked up at natsu with her hands still on his cheeks. She pulled him back down for another lingering kiss.

"See, I'm still here. I didn't go anywhere." She says in a very soft small voice. She knows that he was traumatized after seeing her future self die and the incident with Dimaria made things worse. She saw as the turmoil in his eyes relax.

He looks down at her and gives a small smile. "I'm sorry Luce. I just really needed to see that it was just a nightmare."

She let go of his cheeks and wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a hug. "I'm ok natsu, I promise." She whispers as she cuddles into his chest.

After a few minutes, natsu rolls over top of Lucy and looks down at her. He looks in her eyes and sees nothing but comfort and sanctuary, melting all his worries away. She looks up at natsu and gives him a warm and loving smile. Natsu brings his hand up and places it on her cheek, gently putting their four-heads together.

Lucy reaches up and tangles her fingers in natsu's soft spiky locks, gently bringing his head closer for a kiss. Natsu catches the action and leans down the rest of the way and captures her lips. Lucy lets out a quiet moan that brings a small growl out of natsu. He sweeps his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission of entry. Lucy answers his unspoken question by deepening the kiss, letting her tongue dance with natsu's. He gives a soft groan as he trails his hand that was on her face, down her body from her neck to her hips.

The couple finally separate for some much needed air and takes in a greedy amount. Natsu leans his head down more and starts to leave a trail of kisses from her jaw line down to her collarbone. Lucy lets out another small moan as her grip on his hair tightens slightly. Natsu moves back up to give Lucy another lingering slow kiss that sends a shiver down both of their spines.

He rolls back on his side next to Lucy and pulls her closer. She snuggles into his side with a soft sigh as the drowsiness starts to take over.

"I'm only still alive because of you." Lucy whispers as natsu closes his eyes to will sleep to come.

"That's not true, and you know it Luce. One day I'll be able to let those nightmares go but until then your the only one that I need to help me." Natsu pulls her closer as sleep starts to overtake him.

"Hmm...goodnight natsu." She whispers.

"Goodnight Luce..."

**AN: This is my second Fanfic. I got a lot of good reviews on my first one and some good advice. Thanks guys! Your the best. I'm gonna try to keep writing more and hopefully I get better. Let me know what you guys think of this one! Constructive Criticism is always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. That all goes to Hiro Mashima!!!**


End file.
